dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Protect Val Gamord from Darkspawn
} |supertitle = Operation |name = Protect Val Gamord from Darkspawn |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |prerequisites = Complete Here Lies the Abyss Do not exile the Grey Wardens |josephine_time = 0:15:00 |josephine_result = Unlocks Find Source of Darkspawn Attacks (high casualties) |leliana_time = 0:15:00 |leliana_result = Unlocks Find Source of Darkspawn Attacks (moderate casualties) |cullen_time = 0:12:00 |cullen_result = Unlocks Find Source of Darkspawn Attacks (few casualties) |location = Skyhold - War table |previous = Here Lies the Abyss |next = Find Source of Darkspawn Attacks |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |image =Grey Warden Quest Banner.png|px = 360x270px}} Protect Val Gamord from Darkspawn is a war table operation in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Your decisions, as you progress through this series of five war table operations, will affect the number of Grey Wardens at your disposal. Results text after every operation in the series will change to reflect your deployment decisions to that point, and the status of the Grey Wardens forces, which is what determines how many of these operations you will be able to complete. Acquisition Available once Here Lies the Abyss is complete if the Inquisitor does not exile the Grey Wardens. Operation text Advisor suggestions Josephine - 0:15:00 Leliana - 0:15:00 Cullen - 0:12:00 Results Josephine Leliana Cullen Rewards All Advisors * Unlocks the Find Source of Darkspawn Attacks operation Notes To successfully unlock the fifth and final part of this quest chain, Destroy Darkspawn Outbreak, you must make sure the Grey Wardens are not expended too early. One way you can do this is by sending your advisors in the following order: Cullen, Leliana, Leliana, and then any advisor. To ensure the most Grey Wardens survive, choose advisors in this order: Cullen (Protect Val Gamord from Darkspawn), Leliana (Find Source of Darkspawn Attack), Leliana (Pursue Marquise Bouffon), Josephine (Defeat Marquise Bouffon) and then Cullen (Destroy Darkspawn Outbreak). The status of the Grey Wardens is given by the advisor report at the end of each operation, other than the first and last: * (Low losses) "The Grey Wardens remain in high spirits. They seem proud of this opportunity to redeem their name in good faith, and losses so far have been light. It is an honor to fight beside them." * (Medium losses) "The Grey Wardens have taken losses, but their morale remains high, and their loyalty to the Inquisition is undisputed." * (High losses) "The Grey Wardens continue to fight bravely, but they have suffered many losses. I recommend deploying them with care, lest we lose them entirely." * (Depleted) "I regret to inform you that after recent actions, the Grey Wardens have suffered too many losses to be of any further assistance. The last warriors died fighting for the Inquisition in good faith. I have sent their personal effects to Weisshaupt." Different advisors result in different amounts of losses. If the fourth message is received at the end of any advisor report, the operation chain terminates. Category:War table operations